The Act Of Immorality
by SourPatchKid03
Summary: Rin K. is an orphan that lives a miserable life. Until she was spotted by the wealthy Kagamine family and is adopted on the spot.The Kagamines had always yearned for a daughter except one of the members of the family. Rin is happy with her new family and its heaven for her. but her heaven soon turns into hell when she meets Len Kagamine. This is a RinxLen story.please R
1. Chapter 1

**Yo- I'm SOURPATCHKID03 This is my first fan fiction so be aware. If I have spelling errors or anything wrong just tell me through PM. This is a Len and Rin story . Yes a vocaloid fan fic REMEMBER I DON'T OWN VOCALOID OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

**So lets start off the story is called ( THE ACT OF IMMORALITY )**

**And the story is rated M for language and violence that will occur. or K+**

**Hope you like the story I will update ENJOY~ **

**Chapter 1 :**

** " THE PIT "**

(Rin's POV)

Dishes making contact with the wall and shattering into millions of pieces . My mother and father debating over wether to get a divorce or not. I curled up in a ball and cowered in the corner of the room. Another dish flew past the tip of my skull and grazed me . The dish broke yet the glass flew into shards in air. From where the dish grazed flesh it began to bleed. "You fucker why bring her into this! This fight is between you and I !" My mother proclaimed she always protected me. My father made this wicked growl sound and back handed my mother.

She got knocked off her feet and fell hard on her back side. A cry of pain escaped from her as she tried to recover. I held my shaking hands over my eyes and tried to block out the sound. My father walked over to my mother sprawled onto the ground. He towered over her peering down to see her face. Mother smiled up at him with her bruised gums. " your nothing but a bitch!" She screamed. He picked her up by her shirt and shook my mother. Like a rag doll as the way it looked. " you dirty whore!" He seized her fragile neck with his man hands.

" I wanna hear you say that to my face now!" My mother was struggling to get air in her lungs. I took action I tackled him but it did nothing. "Leave her alone!" My knee made contact with his groin. He let out a loud yell and dropped my mother. " R,in go g,et h, h-help." She gasped grasping her throat. I ran next door to a neighbor and called the cops.

The cops came to my house and took my parents away. I was put in a police unit and taken to an adoption center for children two days later. That night haunts me, from then I never saw my parents again. Here I am now barely fourteen and have not seen nor heard from my parents in two years it has been that long.

I have been living at this adoption agency for a while now and have grown used to it. Today my chore is cleaning the windows so I should keep working. Oh , look it must be my lucky day some blonde lady is staring at me intently. I tilted my head to the side and she smiled sweetly at me. Upon returning the smile to her she walked over to me. "Hello,there. What is your name sweet heart?" The lady stood in front of me with her hands clasped. I made a gesture and pointed to myself. "Yes, you silly girl." The blonde woman said while nodding. "Um, my name is ...

Rin ."

I answered crossing my legs shyly. Then the adoption lady appeared out of nowhere. "Ah- Mrs. Kagamine I see you have met this little Ms. Rin." The blonde lady turned to the adoption lady." Oh, yes Liby she is wonderful. I would love to adopt her." The adoption lady smiled mimicking the blonde."I told you she is a cute kid. Rin would you like to go home with this nice lady?" I turned my head to the blonde lady who was still wearing that kind smile. I nodded " yes. I do."

The adoption lady made me go get the only suitcase of clothes I had. Upon returning to my room I had noticed that it was quiet . Peeking out the window I saw a huge slick black limousine. Paying no attention I grabbed my things and headed to the exit doors. The nameless blonde lady was waiting for me . " Hello Rin ! I am sorry for not giving you my name earlier. My name is Lenka , Lenka Kagamine you can call me mommy! Or whatever you feel is correct to you. Lenka It doesn't matter. Which ever you feel most comfortable with sweetie." Lenka the ravishing , flawless blonde woman who smiled tenderly. Her positive energy was pricking me like a needle in soft penetrable flesh .

She shone like a bright light in my darkness and gloomy behavior. I would have never thought that a woman could smile that much. Lenka took the suitcase from my stiff hand. She replaced the suitcase's handle with her hand. With her firm sure determined grip , I felt some how trusting. It felt as if I could go to the ends of this earth and be safe with her. Her beautiful blonde ponytail swayed with her head movement.

" Lets go home shall we." Lenka exited the orphanage without looking back. Not even I turned back , my eyes stayed steadily on the pavement. A man wearing nothing but black opened the car door. Lenka let me enter the long car first and she handed my suitcase to the man. The man in black just put my suitcase in the trunk and shut the door after Lenka entered. She plopped down on the seat across from me. " Rin are you comfortable? Do you want some water?"

Lenka spoke so much kinder to me than my own parents did. Yet I did not want to trust anyone , for I could not even trust my parents . Even in their arguments and senseless quarrels I was always involved. " Rin would you like some water ? Are you feeling alright ? Are you okay?" Lenka placed a cool concentrated hand on my forehead. " I'm fine Mrs. Lenka ." She removed her palm away from my head. Yet that look of concern stayed upon her perfect face . " Rin what grade are you in? What is your favorite color?" Lenka questioned me to check if I was not brain damaged .

" I am a ninth grader this year and my favorite color is orange. What's your favorite color?" The concern look vanished and was replaced with a relief smile. " Well , I can not say that I have a favorite color. So Rin are you excited to see your new home?" I nodded but my attention was the window , outside. My eyes were fascinated by the gorgeous city, the people looked like models. It was irresistibly mind blowing different from where I had resided. Lenka put a hand on my shoulder I flinched pulling my body back by instinct. Turning her way staring her right in the eye. " we are almost home Rinny .

Sorry for surprising you." I nodded like a mute person that is unable to use words. The giant car drove up to a gate that led to a wondrous mansion. It had five rose gardens and a private swimming pool. Pretty neat , never in my life have I ever seen this before. The car pulled to a stop and the man in black took the keys out of the ignition. He opened the door to let us out of the car. Lenka took my hand and led me to the entrance doors to the mansion . I paused and scoped the house out as I entered. Lenka slipped off her black pumps and left them in the entrance. There was three pairs of shoes now with mine four pairs. I followed her actions exact. She smiled down to me . " you are one quick learner you know. I thought Len or my husband would have to show you the rules of the house. But I guess you already got them. " Mrs. Lenka kept smiling at me .

" Miss Lenka I will follow your rules of the house precisely . " I bowed subserviently and to show respect for my new parents and home. " Will you now?" A tall blonde man walked majestically down the center stairs. His eyes were a shocking forest green that you could get lost in. His fancy loafers drug and shuffled on the entrance rug. He stood next to Lenka and snaked a arm around her fine waist. They were beautiful people there eyes their personalities their everything. His plantinum blonde loved her sandy blonde strands. He lifted Lenka's hand to his lips and kissed her wedding finger.

I tried to hide my blush by turning away not staring at these beautiful people. " R-Rin , this is your new father Mr. Leon Kagamine." Leon stepped away from Lenka and strode up to me. He took my hand and brushed his lips against it. " It is a pleasure to meet Rin." Leon smiled kindly flashing his dazzling pearly whites. Crossing my legs timidly I looked up and smiled sheepishly . " What a lovely smile you have Rin. I wish to see that smile everyday . You understand ?"

The smile stayed plastered on my face , for those words lifted me. Lenka and Leon were the first to look up when hearing footsteps. " Len Kagamine you come down here and meet your sister!" Lenka called up to someone obviously upstairs, that I could not see . I was in a blind spot but when I took a few steps back I saw. A god , no a boy the most drop dead gorgeous boy I have ever laid eyes on.

His eyes were a ocean azurite blue that you could drown in . So capturing like a Venus fly trap so deep and intent one gaze could kill. He had golden blonde hair that shamed the sun. Lips of peach that looked were luscious more appealing than the fruit. Skin blemish free and glowing with health . His hair was pinned in a messy elaborate ponytail sexy. His sunny locks hung over his eyes when he lowered his head. " Come now Len do not be rude son at least say hello Len."

The boy raised his head reviling a very annoyed expression. " Hello Len !" He said sarcastically mimicking his father. "Please son." Leon pleaded with the handsome boy named Len. Len with a swift hand movement brushed back a piece of hair in eyes. " hmmf." Was all he had to say it was not even a word.

" Mother , Father am I not good to you? Do I not please you? Are you not satisfied with me ? Am I a bad son? Why and how could you adopt that , this , this monstrosity !" This boy , Len was saying these harsh things in front of me. He had the audacity to keep running his mouth. " Len it's not like that! Your father and I have always wanted a son and daughter. But after you were born I couldn't have any more children. Rin is the daughter I never got to have and always wanted. " Lenka was tearing up and on the verge of crying. I took her hand and held it .

" W-wait Miss Lenka you do have me , don't say never . I want to be your daughter , I want you guys to be my family. Please don't cry! " I begged Lenka to cheer up and to not cry . That's when things got out off control .

Len was throwing invisible daggers at me when miss Lenka hugged me. "Shut the fuck up! Your bullshit is fucking unbelievable! You are not my sister ! You are nothing! Nothing but a fucking charity case! You stupid twat !" Len blew up his eyes were as deadly as a serpent that has its prey in its coil. I was taken back and Lenka took my side with Leon. She sheltered me as if I was a pearl in an oyster. " you're a piece of worthless shit! Just die!" Len screamed at me from upstairs.

Then he disappeared into a upstairs room. "Rin , we are so sorry about Len do not pay any mind to him right now. He is just a tad upset that's all. He will calm down , don't worry . We'll always be here for you." Lenka wrapped her skinny rail arms around me. Some how I felt that this was just the beginning to a battle royal. Len would calm down eventually I hoped so. Maybe he and I could really become brother and sister. I really hope he doesn't hate me or wish death upon me.

**REVIEWS PLEASE~ Tell me how it was any suggestions anything. I will keep updating this story and writing. I love to write . So next chapter is gonna be pretty crazy so keep reading for me . I'm SOURPATCHKID03 first story and thanks for reading guys and gals. Sorry the story is pretty strange so far but it'll all make sense trust me...  
And yes Len has a bad potty mouth...  
He isn't very nice to Rin but you gotta keep reading to find out what happens .  
LATERS~**


	2. The Rise

**Yay! SPK03 is updating The act of immorality ( applause )**

**Readers: "You suck making us wait to read this!"**

**SPK03: "So, very sorry! I had writers block and couldn't do anything. Sorry you had to wait for months!"**

**Readers: "Alright, well just make it up with this new chapter!"**

**SPK03: "Okay, will do!" *bows politely**

**Lets get this story on the road shall we and just to let you know Len is mean for no reason. He just doesn't care about life. He's THUG LIFE! With that please leave me a review on this chapter. For if I don't get reviews then how am I going to Finnish this story? It would be a shame if it were discontinued. But the decision is yours, not mine. This amateur is going to ignore this story if I think it's garbage... And I'll continue with my other stories including Sour Patch. With further a due... Enjoy.**

**{ DISCLAIMER }**

**( I do not own Vocaloid or their characters, music and Etc. )**

**Story: The Act Of Immorality**

**Chapter 2:**

**"The Rise"**

* * *

**( Rin POV: )**

Miss Lenka helped me carry my things to my new room, that happened to be next door to maniac Len's room. This wasn't going to be fun, having everyone in the house love me except him. Well, I only needed my new parents love to keep me happy.

Miss Lenka was so nice showing me the plain room that had the walls painted powder white. How gross, I despise the color white, I wish the walls were painted a tangerine orange. Everything in the damn room was white, including the bedding and carpet! White, white, white! I was going to go insane staring at this damn white room, that was probably owned by a metal patient. Yes, actually it looked like a mental hospitals room, so cold and lacking warmth.

This house was cold, there was no love, but the love the two parents offered. I see...it now. Lenka and Leon only wanted me because their son isn't the loving type. I'm just their daughter for that one reason. Lenka noticed me spacing out and finally caught my attention.

"Rin, I'm sorry about the way Len is acting. He probably just has a lot on his mind." She told me while dragging my suitcase to the closet. The room was ginormous despite looking sickly with the white.

"It's alright don't worry about it." I said browsing at the room that I would be confined to.

"Okay, I should let you get settled. I'll call you down for dinner okay. Which should be starting soon, after we go grocery shopping.", Lenka rambled to the door.

"You see, Rin. Leon and I usually go grocery shopping on Saturdays. So we'll be gone for about few hours. Think you can be a good girl and watch the place while we're gone?" She asked taking a step back into the room.

"Y,Yes." I mumbled trying to return the smile she was showing me.

"Fabulous. I'll be back later. Bye Rin." She finished making a silent exit.

Great I was going to be left here with that psycho Len for a few hours. Well, I thought better make use of this time and unpack. I grabbed my suitcase and began taking out my clothes. The closet was empty, but was crammed with hangers. All these hangers would come in handy for my articles of clothing. I hung my jackets, coats and decent clothes including my uniform.

Len was certainly quiet next door not even making a peep, ever since Lenka and Leon left. I didn't care and continued unpacking folding my regular clothes and placing them in the drawers. My life would change from this point, it didn't matter if Len hated me it wasn't like he was a monster. Just probably a disturbed boy that wants to be with his parents, I'm guessing.

I wasn't always the brightest of all children I mean I'm only fourteen how genius can I be? Well, I'm not a clever kid but a shy one that rarely speaks out. Even when I was around all the abuse I never said anything just took my beatings daily. No matter how hard I try to forget these scars will be a constant reminder of the hell I was put through. Years of my life, as a child I was abused yet I didn't say anything to anybody. I just go into a state of denial and depression, blaming myself for the reason my parents decided to harm me.

No, things would be different, I would no longer have to be afraid, living in fear of my abusive home life. These people are different, they no how to treat a child unlike my birth mother and father. I overheard a girls voice in the room next to mine. Being curious I placed my ear against the wall to hear the clicks of a phone. The a robot voice saying there was five new voicemails. Len was listening to voicemails out loud. Who does that? He knows the walls are thin yet he is listening to pointless voicemails. For what reason, does he want me to hear? Actually I was listening as surprising as it was. The first message came on.

"It's Neru. How much longer are you going to avoid my calls? You're a real jerk you know that." The girls voice sounded really disappointed.

"You bet your sweet ass I'm going to keep avoiding you." Len talked to his phone like a crazy person.

"It's me Gumi. Can you please call me back." This girl sounded more upset than the other one.

"Nope, definitely not going to call you back." He spoke out loud and deleted the message.

"Len it's me again. I saw you with another girl. Why were you with Miki!?" That Neru girls voice sounded more angrier than ever. It was like she was going to go over to his house to shoot him.

"Yep, but at least Miki was fair game. Puts out on the first date unlike you." He deleted the message and continued playing with his phone. Me no longer wanting to be an eavesdropper leaned away from the wall, but when I leaned away my hand slipped. My head made contact with the wall and made a loud bang noise. Falling back and landing on my side, I heard a voice.

"I'm going to get you for that."

That voice just gave me chills, and scared me enough to lock the door to my room. I sat in the corner of the room watching the clock, anxiously awaiting Lenka and Leon's arrival. They had only been gone for like thirty minutes. But that thirty minutes felt like hours, for the time was barely passing. This was not going to be fun at all. At least at the orphanage, I was able to play Badminton with the other children. Or at other times use the racket to murder flies. Yes, those were what I had considered good times. On my forearm my sleeve was lifted, revealing an old cigaret burn scar.

That certain one reminds me of the day my mom had given up on me. How I recall it as if it was just yesterday. She was smoking on the porch, staring at a tree with her dead eyes. I had been crying earlier that morning, because I had been hit. The props of having an alcoholic father that is always reckless. Every time I had something to say about his drinking, he responded with violence. That morning, the sun was shining exceptionally bright, blinding me. I drug my carcass to the porch, demanding my mothers tender love and care. She wouldn't even look at me, when I pleaded with her to do something. Water filled my eyes as she continued smoking and blowing out that secondhand.

That secondhand smoke, causing me to cough roughly and force more tears out. She finally snapped, twisting my arm, enough for it to pinch. Her nails digging in like a cougar, and that cigaret. That cigaret that scarred me for life, leaving this brutal marking. I shook my head and rolled my eyes back, fighting back those pity tears. "Where does that crying get you?!" That one question, has always bothered me. Mother was right, crying does not get you anywhere. In fact, what am I doing? Hiding like I did at my old home what do I got to fear?

I stood proudly, and with confidence unlocked that door. Outside in the hallway, everything was dead silent. It was as if there was no one home. I tried to flip the switch to turn on the light, and the light was not working. As a result, I would have to walk down these stairs in the dark. I sighed and took a long stare at those stairs that seemed to be a mile long. Just as I took one step-down, it felt like something had latched onto my ankle in the dark staircase. Afraid to look down at what it was, I stood still. The grip got tighter, and no longer was it bearable. It was a good time to run, instead of staying and waiting around for death.

My right foot lifted and my left foot was still in a loop. With no more balance I fell forward and fell down the stairs. For a second, all that was visible was all those stairs. It was time to accept it, death here I come. Rolling, repeatedly and trying to protect my head from critical brain damage, I finally reached the bottom. My face resting on the polished tile floor, my head was throbbing. Something was falling down my forehead, and falling to the tile at a slow rate. Being curious what it was I looked down to see the tile soiled with droplets of blood.

"I...I...I'm bleeding?!" Frantically, I held a hand to my forehead. My eyes widened, when hearing an evil laugh. All at once, the lights turned on, and at the very top of the stairs was the pretty boy. He was holding a remote, and grinning brilliantly.

"W,What?! You're alive! Impossible!" He yelled. "How the hell are you NOT dead?!"

"Y,You w,were trying t,to kill me?!" Fear sounded in my voice. "Why...?"

He kept that quizzical look on his face, and cleared his throat. "It's very simple. I hate you."

I crawled, and tried to get to my feet, but there was still this pain in the back of my head. Len strutted down the stairs with more elegance than a princess. Yes, a princess...for he was glowing with his mother's beauty and radiance. He looked down at me with disgust, shaking his head. This time I glared at him, and continued to drag myself away. Each time I did he took a step forward watching me suffer.

"What do you want?!" I screamed. "I'm already d,dying...what more could you p,possibly w-want?!"

"I want..." His voice was impossible to hear and his face was in pieces...

No longer was I taking this headache. My body just shut down, with me collapsing finally. Was I dead...or just unconscious...?

* * *

My heavy eyelids, finally opened. To my surprise, I was alive and no longer bleeding from my head. There was a bandage and no more pain as well. In my room, everything was as the same. Nothing out of the ordinary. Aside the fact that the devil was sitting in a chair beside the bed. He looked like he was sleeping, it was really rather strange. The door opened, and Lenka stepped into the room carrying a blanket. She noticed that I was awake and smiled sweetly.

"You're awake finally." She began. "Len told us about what had happened."

"Oh, r-really?" I answered, and turned to his direction. Still that monster was sleeping soundly.

"Yes, how you fell down the stairs accidentally." Kindly she explained. "He said that, you were hurt really badly."

"Oh...", I gave a couple nods. "So...he helped me...?"

"He's was really concerned for you. He's been here all night." She clasped her hands together and placed the blanket over the sleeping boy.

"You know. I think he just may be ready to be a big brother." She finished, stepping out again closing the door silently. Not even a second after that door closed there was a little chuckle.

"You're not really asleep are you?" I questioned the giggling fool. "What did you do to me?"

"I'm sorry, but she's wrong. So wrong. I only did this to clear my motive." He lightly laughed, and stood up.

"What motive?" I interrogated, and grew furious.

"My parents thought I hated you. I do...BUT with this little incident. They think we're chummy."

"You're insane!" I whispered loudly in a rude manor. He just stopped his laughter and turned to me.

"You play your part, if not I shall break you like a wild horse." He scolded, and even made the gesture. I frowned and shook my head crossing my arms.

"Like hell I'll ever!"

"You better. Or else I'll obliterate your dumb worthless ass!" He fired and, I still looked at him like a madman. "You're my new objective."

"Objective?! I'm not to be toyed with!" I finally got out of bed and stood bravely.

"Oh, I see... You won't be as easy as I thought..." He said and walked over to the door. "We'll just have to see."

"Oh, we'll just have to see..." I mocked him as the door had clearly closed. Checking that the door was locked, I saw myself in the mirror. The little mirror that was hanging on the wall beside the door. The first three things I had noticed that made me want to scream. One, my head had a massive bruise and bandage, with dry blood struck to it. Two, my legs had five new bruises turning a nasty purple. Third, there was writing on my right forearm that clearly read.

**[ Property rightfully claimed by Len Kagamine ]**

That better be some kind of sick joke! I ran into the bathroom and grabbed a moist towelette. The more harder I scrubbed, the more redder my skin got. The little weirdo probably wrote that with permanent marker or something. I was going to kill him! I belong to no one! What is his problem...and what did he say before I blacked out?

"I want..."

This is so stupid. How could he possibly like giving me hell? And what does he want exactly...? If only I knew...

* * *

**-Chapter End-**

**/ ( ^ w ^ ) / Please Review!**

**please do not hate me... I know I'm a horrible writer jeez...don't rub it in...**

**( TT . TT )- those writer tears...****I'm crummy thee worst...**

**Next chapter for The act of Immorality! Len and his tricks and jerky attitude.**

* * *

**Chapter Question...? **

** Answer only if you want to. I'm not going to push you to do anything you don't want too. **

**[ So anyone think Len's insane? ]**


End file.
